Too Afraid To Love
by Ariena-the-Beautiful
Summary: Eventually will have a summary
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:I do not own DBZ, but Jewel is my own character!  
  
___________________ Her eyes blurred with tears as she fought off the tight grip of the golden haired man. "Let go of me!" she screamed as her anger flared up. She punched him in the stomach and flew away.  
  
Rather then chase her the man sighed. "Jewel," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
____________________  
  
Okay, okay, the prologue bites, but I had to put that in. Now you know that someone chases Jewel after...something happens. But you do not know what it is! Tell me who you think should love Jewel? Respond! 


	2. Jewel's Fear

DISCLAIMER:I do not own DBZ  
  
The red-haired girl hit the wall hard, causing it to crack. She stood up quickly and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You'll pay for that one!" she yelled. She ran at the man who had thrown her and punched him as hard as she could, sending him flying backwards. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind him, kneeing him with her right leg and kicking him upwards with her left. Then she appeared above him and sent him flying into the ground by slamming her fists into his back. He hit the ground, sending up a large cloud of dust.  
  
Then she landed on the side and peered into the hole. A man with blue and orange clothes that were badly torn climbed out; he was covered in bruises and cuts. "Good job Jewel!" he said. "Soon you'll be able to beat me when I'm SSJ 2 and you'll still normal."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Goku, but I'm still not as strong as you and Vegeta when you fuse. I don't think I ever will be," Jewel sighed.  
  
Goku slung his arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up, kid! In two weeks you'll be twenty-seven! I'm willing to bet that a party will cheer you up!"  
  
Jewel smiled sadly. "It would cheer me up more if mother was here. It's my fault you know, she'd still be here if I hadn't," Jewel bit her lip, fighting back tears.  
  
Goku frowned. "Jewel, I was gone for ten years, your mother's been gone for thirteen. She sacrificed herself for you and for her world. She died for a good cause. But she died unhappy."  
  
Jewel wiped the tears from her violet eyes. "She died without Vegeta," she said softly. Her eyes burned with fury. "That bastard! She loved him for her whole life! She saved him she nearly died for him! He loved her, but he was too damn proud to admit it!" Goku stepped away, fury radiated from Jewel's slender body. "Jewel, that was thirteen years ago, please forgive him. He loves Bulma, he's married to Bulma."  
  
"I don't care! He never paid for his crimes! He killed thousands of people, and he broke my mother's heart!"  
  
Goku grabbed Jewel and looked her in the eye. "Jewel, what is this really about?" She looked away. "I know you've forgiven Vegeta, you train with him at least twice a week."  
  
Jewel said softly, "I don't want to be like her. I don't want to love someone who loves me back, but is too proud to admit it. But I'll be like her, I know I will be."  
  
Goku choked back an involuntary comment. He knew what that was like. And he knew that it was going to happen to this extremely beautiful girl. She looked exactly like her mother, Katea, Goku's first female friend. Instead of saying what he was thinking Goku smiled and said, "Then don't fall in love with someone who can't love you back."  
  
Jewel smiled sadly. Then she floated up a few feet. Looking down at Goku she said, "That's the problem. You see, I already have." Then she flew off towards Vegeta's house leaving a confused Goku behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks walked out of the gravity room with a towel slung over his shoulder. He had just finished his daily training and was heading for the hot tub. He saw someone with a high power level land on the other side of the building. He recognized the power almost immediately as Jewel's.  
  
He stepped around the building and saw her sitting on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest, crying softly. He felt his heart crack at the sight, Jewel never cried. So he knelt beside her and said, "Hey Jewel, what's wrong?"  
  
Her head jerked up at the sound. She looked into Trunk's caring blue eyes; he looked slightly worried for her. She felt herself begin to blush. What's wrong with me?! She thought. This is Trunks, he's going out with Marron, and he's just a friend. Besides Pan likes him. "Nothing Trunks," she said, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I know you better then that Jewel," he chided. "We've been friends forever! Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm afraid," she said.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Of suffering the same fate that my mother did."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. He knew the story of Katea well, everyone did. It was a great, but heart-breaking story. Jewel was her favorite daughter; she had died by jumping in front of a blast meant for her. But the story says that she really died of a broken heart. She had loved Vegeta her entire life, and he had loved her, but he had married Bulma. Jewel couldn't suffer her mother's fate, it would break his heart to see her go through the rest of her life like that. "Why do you fear that? Surely the man that you love must love you back!"  
  
Jewel smiled mockingly. "Sure Trunks. You say that because all girls hang on you. Guys do not hang on me, none of them! It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never be able to marry."  
  
Trunks' smile faded. He was about to tell her something important when a blond girl ran around the corner. He saw him and waved. "Trunks! Hey Trunks!" Marron called. She ran over and hugged him. "Hi Jewel. Listen Trunks, there's this awesome movie showing, will you come with me? Please?"  
  
Jewel looked away, her eyes burning and brimming. Trunks glanced at her, worry showing in his eyes. But when she didn't look at him he said, "Sure Marron, I'll come with you," he said finally, standing up.  
  
"Great!" Marron said. She grabbed his arm and tugged him away, chattering on and on. Trunks cast one look over his shoulder at Jewel, who was glaring at him with burning eyes, but she quickly looked away.  
  
Vegeta rounded the corner of the building to see Jewel crying again. If it had been his own daughter he might have yelled, if it had been his son he would have beat him, but this was Jewel. Daughter of the woman he had loved. So he walked over and said gruffly, "Are you here to train?"  
  
She jumped up and wiped her tears away. "Yes I am Vegeta!"  
  
"Was Trunks going off on a date with Marron again?" he asked her. Her eyes briefly clouded with pain and Vegeta guessed at something. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to cause you pain. Come on, work it off in training, that's what I always do."  
  
Jewel nodded and walked into the gravity room. Vegeta followed, a slight smile playing on his lips. If his own son would reject such a perfect woman, then who would accept her?  
  
Okay that's Chapter one. Please tell me what you thought of it, if it was stupid or not. PLEASE? I'd also like it if you would all tell me who you think should go after Jewel. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks or Goku? Thank you!!!! 


	3. Jewel Learns Something

DISCLAIMER:I do not own DBZ  
  
Trunks sat through the entire movie with Marron kissing his neck. He didn't do a thing but she didn't notice, normally they would have been making out but today Trunks wasn't in the mood for that. The look in Jewel's eyes when he had left with Marron hurt him and he didn't know why.  
  
When the movie was finally over Trunks began to fly away but Marron grabbed his hand. "Trunks, why won't you kiss me anymore?" she asked, her eyes wide. "You act like I'm just some girl who you don't want to offend, but don't really like. Why?"  
  
When he didn't respond Marron's eyes widened. "It's Jewel, isn't it? You love Jewel!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No!" he said. "I don't love her, she's just my friend."  
  
Marron shook her head. "Some people think I'm just a blond ditz who knows nothing and cares only for myself. But I see a lot more then people think I do. I saw the look you gave her before you agreed to come with me, I saw the tears in her eyes when we left. You may not love her, but she sure loves you."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "You're wrong Marron, she doesn't love me. I don't think she wants to love anyone."  
  
Marron nodded. "She doesn't want to end up like her mother. But with her looks and personality I get the feeling that she might. Then whoever loved her would go through life angry, attempting to get rid of the guilt that plagues him. Just like Vegeta."  
  
Trunks didn't say a thing, just stared ahead. Marron sighed and kissed him. "Call me Trunks, if you ever want to go out again. I'll be waiting, but please don't make me suffer through what Bulma did." Then she walked away quietly.  
  
Trunks watched her go, thinking over what she had just said. Then he dismissed with a shake of his head. Marron was crazy; Jewel didn't love him, she only thought of him as a good friend. He'd ask her and she'd tell him the truth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After they finished training Jewel and Vegeta went inside to eat dinner, Vegeta had invited her to stay. Bulma didn't seem too happy about this, probably because Jewel reminded her of Katea, who had been her best friend.  
  
"Hi Jewel!" Bra shouted from the table. She was working on some project that involved a lot of very small objects. Bulma didn't say anything so Jewel collapsed into a chair near Bra, exhausted.  
  
"Have a good day?" Bra asked.  
  
Jewel replied, "No, it was one of the worst days of my life."  
  
"Why what happened?" Bra asked. Bulma even titled her head to hear.  
  
Jewel sighed. "Well, I told your brother what I fear most is being like my mother. You know, loving someone who loves you but is too proud to admit it? I do not want that to happen to me." Suddenly they all heard glass shatter. They turned to see a pale Vegeta holding the remains of a glass cup in his left hand.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled. "Why won't you leave me alone? She's dead, okay, dead! And she's never coming back!" He then went into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Bra was pale. "He always gets like that when your mother is mentioned. Most of the time my mom just cries." She pointed at Bulma whose shoulders were shaking. "Your mother was her best friend. She misses her too."  
  
Jewel nodded. Bra continued, "So, who do you love?"  
  
Jewel shook her head. "I'm not telling you."  
  
"Why not? Normally you tell me everything!"  
  
"I'm not telling you because I love more then one man, and I do not think that any of them love me."  
  
"Nonsense!" Bra blurted. "All the guys like you! You're just too perfect, too beautiful and too much of a reminder of your mother."  
  
Jewel stood up and said, "I'm not staying for dinner Mrs. Briefs." Then she left.  
  
Bulma turned. "Why did she leave, Bra?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "I don't know, she doesn't want to talk right now I guess." They both shrugged and went back to work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jewel went straight to her house. Well it wasn't just her house; she shared it with Radirz and Viara. But she was the only one who was usually there; the others were off at work most of the time.  
  
Jewel flopped down in front of the T.V. and turned it on. But nothing really interesting was on, just a whole lot of stuff about the upcoming World Tournament. One channel had a love story on, but Jewel wasn't in the mood for anything that dealt with love. So she turned the T.V. off and lay down. No sooner had she drifted off to sleep when someone entered the house. Not sure if she was dreaming or not Jewel simply smiled and said, "Hello." "Hello," the voice said. It sounded very familiar, Trunks! He sat down beside her and took her hand. Unable to help it Jewel blushed. "Do you love me Jewel?" the shadow Trunks asked. Jewel didn't know what to say. So she said, "I don't know Trunks, maybe I do. But I'm not sure." Shadow Trunks sighed and kissed her gently. "I was afraid you would say that," he said. "You need to stop being afraid of becoming your mother. Her life wasn't all bad. After all, she had you." Then he disappeared and Jewel drifted off to sleep against her will.  
  
Someone said, "Jewel, come on Jewel it's morning! You have lessons with Goku first thing today. If you don't get up I'll get Radirz down here." Jewel opened her eyes and looked up at her older sister, Viara. Viara had Vegeta's hair and Katea's eyes. She wasn't as strong or pretty as Jewel but she didn't really care about looks or strength. "You must have had a good dream," Viara said. "you were smiling before I woke you up." Jewel stretched out and stood up. "It was an okay dream I guess. Trunks, no a shadow of Trunks came and spoke to me, he kissed me." Viara laughed. "I guess that means that you love Trunks!" Jewel shook her head. "No. It means that I am too afraid of being like mother to love anyone. I have to accept that I'm not going to be like her. If I keep acting like this then I will end up like her and then my whole life will be wasted because of fear." "That's true," Viara said. "I'm glad that you finally see it that way." She walked to the kitchen and called back. "By the way, you've got a date tonight!" Jewel's eyes widened. "With who?" she asked. "Not a clue," Viara replied. "There's a note on the table beside you that says to meet him at the theatre in town at eight o'clock." Jewel picked up the note and read, Jewel, Please meet me tonight at the theatre in town and we'll catch a movie. See you there.  
  
Jewel shrugged. "I guess I'll go since I don't really have much else to do!"  
  
That's chapter two! Hope you liked that one too. Please review and tell me who you think the strange should be. If you don't I'll decide. 


	4. Jewel's Date

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters!  
All that day Jewel was half-excited, half-afraid. Someone obviously wanted to see her, but didn't want her to know their name until she met them. Then she probably would know their name. She even had trouble concentrating during training.  
  
When Goku went SSJ she let her guard down and he knocked her out. When she woke up he was watching her with concern in his eyes. "Be more attentive Jewel! I do not want to hurt you too badly," Goku said.  
  
"Sorry Goku," she said. "I'm just worried about my date tonight." For some reason the mention of Jewel having a date made Goku feel extremely jealous. He quickly wiped that out and attempted a smile. It came out sickly.  
  
"Good for you, you finally have a date," his voice didn't have it's normal cheerful ring to it and Jewel looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. I promised Vegeta that I'd spar with him again today. He seems to enjoy my company for some reason." Probably because you're so kind and considerate, Goku thought.  
  
Out loud he said, "You're a challenge for him that's not me. He probably got tired of fighting me all the time. So he's trying to make you strong enough to beat me."  
  
Jewel smiled and flew off after she kissed Goku lightly on the cheek. Goku touched his cheek where she had kissed him and grinned happily. No full human would be able to capture the heart of this saiyan girl she was a warrior. Only a saiyan or half-saiyan could handle her.  
Trunks was in a very touchy mood that day. He kept himself locked in his room the entire day, refusing to speak to anyone. Around three though he sensed Jewel approaching. Figuring that she was going to talk to Bra he snuck downstairs and hid to listen to what they said. Sure enough the two girls sat down in the living room and began to chat.  
  
"Yeah! Can you believe that I actually have a date?"  
  
"No! You said that you didn't want to go out with anyone ever."  
  
"Well, I don't even know who it is, just that I have a date with them at eight."  
  
Trunks had heard enough. For some reason he felt a large, cold weight settle over his heart. He stood up and walked straight past the two to the stairs. Jewel froze, her eyes wide. Trunks didn't notice that, all he noticed was that her eyes were very beautiful.  
  
When he was gone Jewel turned to Bra and asked, "Do you think he heard what I said? About me having a date?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "Why would he care? After all, he has Marron and if he doesn't want her then he has Pan."  
  
Jewel relaxed, but she still felt slightly upset. "You're right, who would give up anyone for me?"  
That night Jewel was waiting outside the theatre, dressed in nicer clothes then she wore on a regular basis. A violet blouse and a pair of white jeans. Her hair was swept up in a style that Bra had assured was great. It was nearly eight o'clock and she had seen no one come near her yet.  
  
About ten feet away stood a young man with short spiky black hair that went off at an angle. He was watching Jewel intently, trying to get enough courage to go over and talk to her. He had told her to meet him here after all and if he didn't go up to her then she would hate him forever. So he got up his courage and walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hi, it was me who invited you."  
  
Then he stopped, she was even more beautiful then when he watched her train every day. Eyes wide with surprise Jewel didn't know what to say. A few minutes later her eyes became warm and she took his arm. "Thank you for inviting me Goten," she said. "I'll be glad to see a movie with you."  
  
Goten was amazed at his luck. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was hanging onto his arm, sitting beside him in the theater. When the movie was over Goten escorted Jewel all the way back to her house.  
  
Then he kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you for the date." Before he could run away Jewel firmly kissed him on the lips. For a second he was frozen stiff as a statue, but then he kissed her back.  
  
When they parted Jewel said, "Call me and we'll get together again."  
  
Goten nodded, blushing furiously. "We could double-date with Marron and Trunks!" Then he flew off, as fast as he could. Jewel walked into the house and went up into her room, still slightly dazed from the kiss. It had been impulsive, not thought out. She fell asleep peacefully, her mind perfectly clear of any fear.  
  
But that night she had a strange dream. Her mother came to her. She was standing in the middle of her room when out of nowhere her mother appeared. "Jewel," Katea said.  
  
Jewel was amazed, so amazed that she couldn't speak. She just hugged her mother tightly; tears coursing openly down her face. "My daughter, be careful."  
  
"Careful of what mother?"  
  
"Of your emotions. Because you do not know how you feel you might feel something for someone because of that. Do you really love Goten? As much as you think?"  
  
Jewel was about to say of course but then images of different guys flew through her head. Trunks stood out the most with his purple hair. She hung her head. "Mother, I don't know who I love."  
  
Katea smiled. "Yes you do Jewel. Trust me you do. Just search harder for your true feelings and you'll know who you love. And trust me, he loves you back, even if he doesn't show it."  
  
"Mother, I need your guidance with this! Marron has a mother, Pan has a mother and Bra has a mother. I do not have either a father or a mother."  
  
Katea smiled sadly. "I am sorry Jewel, but I am dead. Maybe someday I'll come back, but I cannot help you with this."  
  
Then she vanished. Jewel ran to the place where her mother had stood and yelled, "MOTHERRRR!"  
  
Then she woke up, covered in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream," she muttered before rolling over and falling asleep again.  
Well there you have it, the third chapter where Jewel goes on her first date, with Goten! But does she really love him? Find out later! R&R!!! 


End file.
